


Once Upon a Time: Spawn Killer

by tklivory



Series: Fractured Thedas Tales [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tklivory/pseuds/tklivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great Mabari warrior Spawn Killer tells his next of kin the story of his meeting with the Hero of Fereldan, She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time: Spawn Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Two Mabari puppies play together under the sun, attacking each other with a mock ferocity appropriate to their nature. A shadow falls over them, and they break apart excitedly and run about their sire, excitedly trying to get his attention. As they throw themselves under and around him, they begin insisting, over and over in the manner of cute and adorable puppies, to hear his story once more, the saga of how their sire became Our People's Chosen Guardian of the Hero of Fereldan.

_Once in the Time-That-Was,_ I, Spawn Killer, was badly wounded in a ferocious battle with the enemy in the Place-of-Ancient-Stone. It was while I lay stricken from my valiant wounds, at the mercy of the poison that was in the blood of the adversary, that She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored first approached me. Though I did not yet know her, I sensed in the way of Our People that this two-legger was to be the one with whom I was destined to travel.

Though her first action was to restrain my mighty mandibles, I understood that she did so as a form of protection for the lesser two-legger who fed Our People in the Place-of-Ancient-Stone, so I forgave her the impertinence. When later She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored returned and gave He-Who-Fed-Us the plant that would ensure the blood of the abominations would not conquer me, I realized that Those-Who-Made-Us intended for me to be her Guardian and Companion.

Later, as the last remnants of my assailant's defilement drained from me and my strength returned in full, I sensed the approach of many foes to the Place-of-Ancient-Stone. In that first assault, He-Who-Fed-Us died valiantly as he strove to unleash our wrath upon those who besieged us. As we overwhelmed the enemies, I discerned that She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored was without my protection, and vowed to reach her side regardless of what stood between us.

My epic journey began as with all due speed I launched myself across the Arch-Over-Chasm and followed the scent of She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored to the Tall-Stone-of-Death. As I went, I came across many enemies that had been felled by her blades, and I admired the artistry with which my soon-to-be Companion destroyed all in her path. At the door of the Tall-Stone-of-Death, one particular carcass caught my attention: the most powerful enemy faced thus far lay silent, its head cleanly removed by sharp skill. In awe of She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored's battle prowess, I decided to commemorate her wonder by ensuring that the Mark of Dominance among Our People saturated that severed head.

As I followed her aura up the Tall-Stone-of-Death, the signs of massacre continued, to my great approval. Eventually I encountered others of Our People, and inquired as to when She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored had passed by.

"That two-legger is to be your Companion?" one of the fellows, a truly ferocious brute known as Death Destroyer, noted approvingly. We all raised our muzzles and sang our joy to Those-Who-Made-Us before continuing. "We have decided to call her Metal Wind in honor of her speed and lethality." I nodded. It was a good name, the name of a true warrior. Turning to all of Our People who stood there, Death Destroyer barked, "Come! Let us accompany this worthy Guardian to the side of his Chosen Companion."

Together, we journeyed through the rest of the Tall-Stone-of-Death, until we reached a room in which a light like unto the sun blazed forth. There, many of the foul ones were present. Most, alas, had already perished, but enough remained among the living to afford us some pleasant diversion. As Death Destroyer evoked his name upon the final foe, I came to the realization that She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored was not in the Room-of-Sun. I did notice, however, that a behemoth, one of the Large-Horned-Ones, lay dead upon the floor, the scent of She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored upon it.

In pride, we gathered around the Large-Horned-One and sang our praise to Those-Who-Made-Us. In honor of the bravura required to defeat such an enemy, I climbed to the top of the corpse and bestowed not only the Mark of Dominance of Our People, but also the more enduring and odoriferous Proof of Supremacy.

After having deposited the Proof of Supremacy, I barked in farewell to the others of Our People who were present, leapt from the top of the deceased Large-Horned-One, and began anew my search for She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored.

I do not recall for how many days I wandered through the Swamp-of-Many-Deaths after that, or how many of the Spawn I killed and sang praise over. It was in this time that I earned my name in full, and Marked my Dominance upon the bodies of my slain enemies more times than I had ever done so before. I only knew that I must continue in my quest, for She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored required my aid, and I would not fail her.

And thus it came to be that I caught wind of a large group of aggressors lying in wait at the edge of the Swamp-of-Many-Deaths. Immediately suspicious, I stealthily made my way towards them, seeking to discern the exact nature of their prey. And then the scent, that most glorious of bouquets, came over the wind to my nose. _They were waiting for_ She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored!

Grimly I burst from my place of hiding and charged through the Spawn, dodging all attempts to strike a blow, and ran down the Path-of-Two-Leggers until I beheld the glory of She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored. Calling ahead a warning, I reached her side. Allowing myself only a brief, glorious moment of oneness with Metal Wind, I turned to regard the approaching ambushers, barked once in anticipation, and launched myself among them. She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored followed close behind, and for the first time we engaged in magnificent melee together, each acting as an extension of the other. My teeth flashed in perfect harmony with her singing blades, and I felt the blessing of Those-Who-Made-Us surround us and bind us.

All too quickly, such bliss was over. In appreciation of our first battle together, I approached She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored and cleansed her of the foulness that covered her. She thanked me with the Scratches-That-Are-Wondrous, then wrapped her arms around me.

And so it was that I joined as Guardian and Companion to She-Who-Is-To-Be-Adored. It was a pity that her other companions were so slow and helpless in battle, but Those-Who-Made-Us at least had the wisdom to ensure that I would be by her side during the time of Darkness.

Even if she did insist on calling me Pookie.

 

The End


End file.
